Katie's Revenge
by Niamh98
Summary: For over 5 years Katie Gardner has been being pranked and humiliated by the Stoll brothers, but one day Katie decides she has had enough and it's time to give the Stoll's a taste of their own medicine and seek her revenge. TRATIE.
1. Chapter 1: Travis' Boredom

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so be nice because it might not be very good.**

**The first couple of chapters are in Travis POV but then it will switch to Katie.**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Percy Jackson, so enjoy!**

_Chapter 1_

"KATIE KATIE KATIE KATIE KATIE KATIE KATIEEEEEE!" Travis yelled, banging repeatedly on the door. The door to the Demeter cabin flew open and Katie Gardner found her least favourite Stoll brother standing on the doorstep, his hand raised to knock again.

"What do you want Stoll?" She asked irritably.

"I'm bored," Travis whined, Katie just stared at him in disbelief for a second and then slammed the door in his face. He stepped back grinning to himself, nothing could cheer him up like annoying the goodie-goodie daughter of Demeter. But he was still _soo _bored!He glanced over at the sword fighting arena; even from here he could see Clarisse and Percy locked in battle. He sighed; if he was honest fighting wasn't really his strong point, of course he was awesome at _everything_ else and he could still throw a decent punch, he just wasn't great with swords and crap like that. Chicken feathers and glue, that was more his style. Travis looked over at the archery range and saw Will Solace from Apollo shooting his arrows with impossible accuracy. Hmmm... rock climbing wall? No thanks; he didn't feel like being burned alive today. Children of Hermes didn't really have any special talents, well except stealing and pranking, but nothing all cool and heroic. Travis gave up on finding something to do and wondered back to his cabin. He stepped over the threshold and sighed; admittedly the cabin had never been _clean_ exactly, but right now it looked like a bomb had hit it: The floor was obscured by a mountain of dirty clothes, discarded blueprints from abandoned pranks were tossed carelessly in the mess, there was a few forgotten tapes from the surveillance cameras they had installed around camp, oh and half mouldy a ham sandwich. As counsellor Travis decided it was his responsibility to do something about the mess.

"Holy Zeus!" He exclaimed, "you know, someone should really clean this up," Travis told them helpfully. His younger brother Connor was sitting at the desk, which was completely cluttered with crumpled bits of paper and blueprints, monitoring the feed from the camps surveillance cameras. There were two other campers in the cabin, Natasha and Karen, who were sat on the couch watching the Jeremy Kyle show; all the others were out at the activities. Connor spun around in his swivel chair to face his brother.

"Hey, what's up bro?" He asked, grinning his usual lopsided smile.

Travis groaned, "I'm so bored!" Connor thought for a moment then he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a screwed up ball of paper.

"Here," he said tossing the paper to his brother. Travis frowned and curiously smoothed it out; it was a detailed diagram with notes and instructions scribbled around it.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I knew it! I knew he wasn't the father!" Natasha screamed at the TV. They stared at her for a second and she blushed a little, "sorry," she mumbled, "I was right though..."

"Anyway..." Travis continued.

Connor grinned, "it's just something I've been working on, it's not finished yet but I think it's pretty damn good!" Travis scanned the plan and he felt a slow smile appear on his face. It was better than good. It was downright ingenious. He had finally found something to do!

He looked up at his brother, "this is... this is...," the praise stuck in his throat, was Connor becoming a better prankster than him?

Connor smiled, "Thanks, I learned from the best bro!" he said; "now we just need to find the perfect victim but honestly I don't know if anybody deserves this."

Travis could feel his mind working rapidly as he started to form a plan. "Oh, I think I know just the girl..."

The younger Stoll frowned, "I hope you're not thinking about a certain daughter of Demeter? Because you _know_ she would kill us, especially after last time. You know you can only prank a person so many times before they snap?" He warned.

Travis laughed, "That's what I'm counting on bro, makes it all more satisfying."

In the background they heard Karen shout, "You tell her Jeremy!" This time the brother's barely noticed they were so absorbed in the plan.

Connor sighed, "What is it with you two anyway? Why do you hate her so much?"

He shrugged, "Well Connor, it's a funny story actually; the lovely Katie-Kat was completely in love with me but sadly, I had to knock her back because I didn't want to risk our um... friendship. Anyway she didn't take it very well." Connor had listened to the story impressively keeping a straight face but he just couldn't keep it in anymore, he was laughing so hard he doubled over holding his sides.

"Katie Gardner... in love with... _you_," he choked out between fits of laughter, "yeah right. In your dreams bro, in your dreams."

Travis closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, "I sure hope so," he murmured, which just made Connor laugh even more. Travis hurled a pillow at his brother's face.

The two brothers stayed up all night excitedly plotting the ultimate prank to play on Katie. Connor kept suggesting that they use explosives but Travis had to patiently explain to his brother that they were trying to annoy and humiliate her, not kill her. It took a lot of arguing, 12 slices of pepperoni pizza, 3 bottles of , oh and the half a ham sandwich was eaten as well, but by the time the sun rose over half blood hill they were ready. As they walked down to the dining pavilion Travis was practically bouncing in anticipation, this was going to be big. Even by their standards. And the best part? Katie was going to be _soo_ pissed; he couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

**A/N: Remember, I love reviews more than Aphrodite loves love.**


	2. Chapter 2: Worms and SillyString

_Chapter 2_

"Ready," Connor asked his brother.

Travis grinned at him, "ready," he agreed. He felt like a kid on his first trip to Olympus, he was so excited. See, this prank was different to the others because this time they had a plan and it was foolproof.

"Initiate phase one," Connor spoke into a tape recorder, it was his new _thing;_keeping records of all the pranks they pulled, he said it was 'for the future generation of Hermes kids.' "You know what to do?" He asked. Travis nodded eagerly. "So we meet back here in approximately 20 minutes," he confirmed.

They approached the Demeter cabin; Connor waited outside and unzipped his bag pulling out several rolls of toilet paper. Meanwhile Travis slipped inside the cabin silently to start his part of phase one, this was the easy part; the plan had to start out simply. He walked towards Katie's bunk near the back wall, for a moment he just looked at her. Her long dark hair was a knotted mess across the pillow, she had kicked the duvet off in her sleep so he could clearly see her 'hello kitty' pyjamas but she looked peaceful when she was sleeping, she was actually smiling for once; usually whenever she saw Travis she was frowning or yelling. But now she looked beautiful. _Whoa, where had that come from?_ He knew that he flirted with Katie sometimes and he liked to joke with her; but he didn't actually... He shook his head slightly and carried on with the prank.

Firstly he went into the modest Demeter bathroom, the room was so filled with flowers that the smell was just insane, it was like a mixture of: lavender and rose and tulip and... um those were kind of all the flowers Travis knew, anyway it smelled flowery. He took a bowl out of the cupboard and filled it with hot water from the tap and then he went back to the room and gently moved Katie's hand to rest in the bowl. Wow she has really soft hands, he thought. _Seriously? What is wrong with me?_ For the finishing touch he pulled a can of silly string out of his bag and as quietly as he could he sprayed it through Katie's hair and even gave her a, rather artistic, silly string moustache. Katie mumbled something in her sleep and Travis held his breath until she turned on her side and her breathing went back to a steady rhythm. He glanced around to make sure he hadn't been spotted but all he saw was six still sleeping Demeter kids. He slipped silently out of the cabin. When Travis got outside he saw that the Demeter cabin was now completely tp'd, it was barely visible through the layers of toilet paper, thankfully it was only 4:20am so nobody was up yet to see what they had done, he knew they would get caught eventually but he didn't care, it was worth it. Travis' next job was to set up phase two. He went around to the back of the cabin and just as they had planned Connor had left him a bucket filled with big juicy worms. Travis grabbed the bucket and climbed up one of those ornamental wooden garden ladders that was attached to the side of the cabin and swung onto the roof. He attached the mechanism in seconds, it was a classic; he had done it a thousand times, he could do it in his sleep. So now when a furious, silly string – covered, wet pants Katie came out of the cabin to come and kill us she would get a bucket of worms over her head. Don't worry it gets even better. Connor had already gone to hide in the forest for phase two, so Travis quickly slid off the roof and went to join him. Now they just had to wait.

"STOLL!" She screamed so loudly that the two brothers could hear her all the way from their vantage point in the forest. They looked at each other and grinned. The door to the cabin flew open with a bang and Katie stood there, still in her hello kitty pyjamas, with what looked like a silly-string wig on her head, sadly the moustache had now smudged over her face and although Travis couldn't see from here, he suspected a wet patch on her crotch from the hot water. Then the worms fell on her head.

That's when Katie screamed some 'un-ladylike' things that Connor didn't think were appropriate to say into his tape recorder; Travis on the other hand wasn't as polite.

"I SWEAR TO ZEUS STOLL! I AM GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR DICK AND REPLACE IT WITH A FREAKING DAISY! YOU BETTER RUN!" Travis had to admit, that scared him a little; he hated daisies. Then the seagulls came over from the bay after smelling the worms, just as they had planned. The gulls attacked Katie mercilessly; she screamed and ran out towards the forest, crying out in pain as the birds pecked her. By this point her screaming had woken up all the other campers, but they just stood in the doorways of their cabins and watched too stunned to do anything. Phase 3. Travis stepped out into the open next to the lake. When Katie saw him her eyes flashed with rage and she ran at him, the seagulls still attacking her, screaming "IM GOING TO SEND YOU TO TARTARUS STOLL!" Travis just grinned at her; I know what you're thinking he was either incredibly stupid or incredibly brave. But don't worry he had a plan. Ok, she was getting pretty close now. Holy Zeus, she was gunna freaking kill him. Where the Hades was Connor? Just before she reached him, Connor dove out of the trees and pushed her into the lake.

Travis glared at his younger brother, 'don't you think you left it a little late? I thought she was gunna kill me!' Connor shrugged, he didn't look too sorry. Katie climbed out of the pool completely covered in black goo. See, while Travis was fixing the bucket to the Demeter roof Connor had been mixing black dye and gunge into the lake. Katie was visibly shaking with rage as she wiped the goo and the worms out of her eyes and turned to the brothers.

"_You_," she hissed. Time for phase 4. Run.

**A/N: hmmm, Travis should really sleep with one eye open... So what's everybody thinking?**

**Remember, I love reviews more than Nico loves mythomagic!**


	3. Chapter 3: Katie's Idea

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback guys! Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I'm still not Rick Riordan.**

**This chapter is in Katie POV, hope you like it**

_Chapter 3_

Gods Katie was _soo_ mad! She was usually quite a calm laidback person, or so she liked to think, but the Stolls just brought out the worst in her, especially Travis; he was so infuriating she couldn't even look at him without getting mad. She hated him more than her mother hated Hades.

She thought about that as she chased after the two brothers into the forest, she realised she had lost Connor about the time she tore past Zeus' fist but she could still see Travis running a few yards ahead of her. Katie glanced behind her and noticed she was leaving a trail of worms and black goo as she went; the seagulls were still chasing her although thankfully there were less of them now, she could feel that she had painful scratches up and down her arms. Katie decided that she had had enough; she was sick of not being able to leave her cabin without having a bucket land on her head; she was sick of seeing her cabin completely wrapped in toilet paper (not always _clean_ toilet paper by the way); she was sick of having to take three showers a day to get rid of the glue or the gunge or the feathers or the worms or whatever else they decided to pour on her; but most of all she was sick of the Stolls, someone needed to teach them a lesson. She was closing in on Travis now; she concentrated, sending her thoughts out into the nature around her, she felt a familiar tugging in her gut and suddenly a thick tree root appeared out of the ground in front of Travis, he tripped over it and landed face first in the dirt. As he struggled to get up she raised her hand and vines as wide as her arm shot up and wrapped themselves around his ankles and wrists pinning him to the ground. She stood in front of him in her 'hello kitty' pyjamas, still dripping worms and black goo.

"You are a dead man Stoll," Katie told him with a sadistic grin.

Travis laughed nervously, "oh, hey there Katie-Kat. You know I saw Connor and I think he went that way," he said, unable to move his arms, he jerked his head to the left. She walked around to crouch at his head so he had to struggle to see her.

"Oh, don't worry I'll deal with him later," Katie promised, "So Travis, how do you wish to die?" She asked him looking down on him, her face only inches above his. A little silly string dripped out of her hair and landed with a splat on Travis' nose. He strained his wrists against the tightly coiled vines, attempting to wipe away the silly string, the vines didn't move and he gave up.

"Um, could you get that for me?" He asked hopefully.

Katie raised her eyebrows; he was unbelievable, "no."

Travis hesitated and gave her a nervous smile, "would it help if I told you how pretty you are?" He asked wearily. She was glad that her face was so covered in goo that he couldn't see her blush; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Katie never blushed and to blush at that was just so pathetic, it's not like he meant it; but Travis just seemed to have that effect on her and she hated it. Kate sighed, all the anger draining out of her body; she slumped down on the ground next to him.

Travis seemed to sense he was safe because he gave her a relieved grin, "on the Brightside, at least the seagulls have left you alone now," he said, positively. She laughed despite her self and instantly regretted it, why did she do that? Why couldn't she stay mad at him for more than ten minutes?

"I hate you," she told him, although she wasn't sure which one of them she was trying to convince.

"I know," he agreed. Katie sighed and stood up and then she started to walk away.

"Um Katie, I'm kind of stuck here, do you think you could -," he started.

"Nope," she called, without even looking back.

"KATIE, KATIE, KATIE, COME BACK, KATIEEEEE!" He yelled after her. She kept walking smiling to herself, she was sure he'd get out of it eventually; meanwhile she had an idea. But first she had to get a shower.

After she had washed of all the goo, worms and silly string, she marched over to the Hermes cabin. The door was ajar so she slipped in silently. Gods, this place was disgusting it smelled worse than Hades gym socks; it seriously needed some flowers. Connor was alone in the cabin sat at the desk watching the surveillance tapes. She wondered if Travis was still trapped in the vines in the forest, she almost felt guilty, _almost_.

"Hey Connor," Katie said innocently and she grinned, seeing the terror in his eyes as he leaped up and pushed his swivel chair in front of him like a shield. He looked just like Travis, only slightly younger and a little shorter.

"Katie," he stammered, "I... I'm so so sorry, it was Travis' idea... please don't hurt me," he begged his eyes wide with fear.

She tried hard not to laugh, "Connor I'm not going to hurt you," she assured him, "I need a favour," Katie said.

Connor frowned, "a favour?" he asked, clearly confused.

Katie nodded, "I need you to help me prank Travis," she told him.

He stared at her, "What? No! I would never do that! Why would I prank my own brother, you know I have a little thing called loyalty!" He said indignantly.

She sighed, "Please Connor, I need your um... expertise," he looked at her and made a 'go on' gesture. Katie grinned at him, "I'll give you 20 bucks and I'll '_forget_' about you pushing me in the lake this morning," she offered.

Connor didn't hesitate, "ok, done," he said and they shook hands, unfortunately Connor insisted that they spit on it first, as gross as it was it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

"Ok, you want to teach him a lesson, right?" He asked. She nodded eagerly. "I think I have just the thing," he told her, with a cheeky grin.

**A/N: Remember I love reviews**_**almost**_**as much as Grover loves enchiladas.**


	4. Chapter 4: Chicken Boy

**A/N: Hi guys, kind of making this up as I go along, so bare with me.**

**Aw, just realised I'm writing this on Percy's birthday! Happy birthday Percy!**

**OK, still in Katie POV.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Percy Jackson *cries***

_Chapter 4_

Katie still couldn't believe she was doing this, _she_ was pranking _Travis Stoll_. Travis didn't get pranked; he was always the pranker and never the prankee. She thought that maybe he would finally understand how it felt to be humiliated. She and Connor had been sat in the Hermes cabin for hours planning her revenge, well really he had been planning and she had been watching and occasionally telling him that something wasn't cruel enough. She felt a strange nervous excitement like a rush. Gods, she couldn't wait to see the look on his smug face; that would teach him to mess with her. She had heard that Travis had escaped from the bonds she had created; not that she cared.

Connor handed her a scrap of paper, "there," he said

Katie smiled, "thanks Connor, that's perfect."

He nodded, "it's simple but it's effective; he'll hate it, trust me I know Travis. Getting pranked by a girl? It would ruin his rep, especially by you," he told her, holding the 20 bucks Katie gave him up to the light, with a satisfied smile.

Katie frowned, "what do you mean '_especially by me'_," she asked him accusingly.

Connor's eyes widened in alarm, "um, I just meant that... well it's you and Travis, you know," he stammered. Katie arched an eyebrow. "Well, there's a lot of um... history there..." he finished lamely.

Katie snorted, "That's one way of putting it," she said.

"You're going to have to set it up yourself, because if Travis found out I helped you..." he shuddered, "he'd kill me. Anyway, I made you some instructions and they're pretty simple; you should be fine," he told her and he handed her another sheet of paper.

"Thanks," she muttered as she quickly read through the instructions, they seemed easy enough, "you're a terrible brother, you know that right?"

He grinned, "of course, besides he'd do the same to me," Connor told her, "anyway he has it coming; he's been getting way too cocky."

"Thanks again Connor, sorry for making you traitor," she said with a grin.

He smiled, "you should get on with that prank, Travis will be on his way by now," he told her.

It had taken her most of the afternoon but Katie finally had the prank set up, what really made her mad was that she knew Travis' could have done it in half the time. Anyway she was crouching behind the empty Artemis cabin so she would have a good view and she could feel the adrenaline pulsing through her veins, now all she had to do was wait.

Katie had been crouched there for nearly 10 minutes and she was starting to get cramp in her legs, but then the door to the Hermes cabin swung open and Travis Stoll stood there half-naked, with a towel wrapped around his waist, completely covered in a brown liquid; he looked like a mud person. His expression was comical, a mixture of shock and rage and confusion, Katie clamped a hand over her mouth, desperately trying to muffle her laughter.

"WHO THE HADES PUT FREAKING OXO CUBES IN MY SHOWER HEAD!?" He yelled furiously. His eyes widened as he spotted Katie rolling around hysterically behind the Artemis cabin, she was laughing so hard it was actually painful.

"_Katie?"_ He asked, stunned.

She grinned at him, "THATS RIGHT, I KATIE GARDNER PRANKED THE MIGHTY TRAVIS STOLL!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, determined to make sure everyone heard about this, there was laughter from the crowd of campers who had gathered to watch and she could see Travis blush, that was new for once _she_ had made _him_ blush.

Travis clamped his hand over her mouth, "Stop it!"He hissed. Katie licked his palm and he instantly let her go "ew!" he exclaimed.

Katie laughed, "You taste like gravy," she commented.

He stared at her, "you know you're insane right?" he asked her. She shrugged. "And you know what else Katie-Kat, it was amateurish," he told her bluntly.

"Don't call me that."She told him for the thousandth time, "and I'm not done yet." With that she tore off towards the big house, she didn't look back but she knew he was following her, just as she had planned. She stopped and turned around to face him, she had to get him stood in the right place but looking at him now Katie suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was wearing only a towel; she shifted uncomfortably. She tried hard to keep her eyes fixed on his face, but that didn't help either, his hazel eyes seemed to look straight through her and she felt heat spread up her neck onto her cheeks and she knew he saw it too because he smiled knowingly at her. She cursed herself silently, why did she always do that; she wanted to punch him in his smug little face.

"Like my abs Katie?" He asked her, grinning.

"What abs?" She retorted, glaring at him. He laughed, which just made her even angrier, why was it that he could annoy her so easily but no matter how hard she tried nothing she did bothered him even a little. How was that fair? Gods of Olympus she hated him.

He moved a little closer to her, "c'mon Katie-Kat, we both know you want me," he taunted her. As they spoke she managed to get him stood with his back against the east side of the big house. Perfect.

She smiled sweetly, "don't call me that," she told him and she punched the button in her pocket. She watched in delight as one of the two buckets on the roof above him tipped over, pouring thick white glue over the horrified half naked gravy man in front of her. Travis knew what was coming next; he'd done this prank a million times. He looked up in horror as the other booked tipped and he was covered from head to toe in yellow chicken feathers. He stood there too stunned to move, Katie whipped her iphone out of her pocket, held it up and took a picture of Travis, she uploaded it to facebook with the caption 'chicken boy'. The look on his face made her so happy she started giggling like a stupid Aphrodite girl but she didn't care. She had pranked _the_ Travis Stoll. After all these years she had finally gotten her revenge and it felt _soo_ good.

Travis spat a feather out of his mouth and Katie watched it float to the ground, "this isn't over," he told her his voice tight, "you just started a war against the master and you are never going to win," he said, trying to control the anger in his voice... and failing. That should have scared Katie; a pranking war against Travis Stoll!? But right now she was so happy that she felt like nothing could defeat her.

"Bring it on," she challenged, she glanced down at her phone, "oh, by the way, you already got seven likes! Good for you!"

**A/N: oooooohhh tension! Don't worry there is more TRATIE to come and****REMEMBER I LOVE REVIEWS MORE THAN TYSON LOVES PEANUT BUTTER!**


	5. Chapter 5: 'The War'

**A/N: First of all thanks for all the positive feedback, love you guys! Anyway I was kind of struggling with this chapter and I had really bad writers block and I wasn't really sure where to go with it, so I hope you like it but yanooo...**

**Please please please review because it makes me want to update faster!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson... yet ;) **

_Chapter 5_

_Travis POV._

So the 'pranking war' as Travis loved to call it, had been going on for two weeks now. And he had to say, it was pretty much the best idea he had ever had. Ok, admittedly he'd been pretty pissed at first; getting pranked by Katie Gardner? Talk about embarrassing.

Anyway, it hadn't taken him long to figure out that Connor had helped her, she never would have been able to do that on her own; she'd never pranked in her life and there was only one other person who knew all his tricks. So he had um... _persuaded_ his brother not to help her anymore and now she was completely on her own and utterly hopeless. Basically he had pranked her every day since the 'chicken boy' incident and the pranks were getting progressively worse and the best part; there was absolutely nothing she could do about it because she had asked for it, she couldn't even get mad anymore, she just looked sad and resigned. It wasn't quite as satisfying as when she was going ape-shit, but Travis didn't mind.

She occasionally attempted to prank him but without Connor's help, they had all gone a bit wrong: she had tried to TP his cabin, it had rained and all the toilet paper had just melted away; one of her buckets of cat piss (he didn't dare ask where she had got it from) had accidently fallen on her instead of him and well, they all just seemed to backfire on her. He would have felt sorry for her if it wasn't so hilarious. He wasn't just being cruel; he had a reputation as 'master of pranks' that he had to salvage. Anyway this whole 'war' thing worked out great for Travis, he could prank Katie whenever he wanted and there was nothing she could do about it and well... he liked the fact that she spent every waking moment thinking about him, even if it was thinking about how to destroy him. Another perk; he was now an internet sensation, he had been furious at first when she had uploaded that picture to facebook and made his humiliation go viral, but now he was more famous than Zeus. _Yeah I said it_. The sky thundered. _What now he's a freaking mind reader? _Whatever, right now life was good for Travis.

_Katie POV_

Gods she hated her life. She hated her life and she hated _him_. She thought as she trudged miserably towards the sword fighting arena for activities. Over the past two weeks she had started to feel like she was in the fields of punishment, he had pranked her relentlessly every day, every single day. Eurghhh, she had been so stupid to think she could take on a Stoll at pranking! Connor had refused to help her anymore, when she had asked why, he had shuddered like he was having a horrific flashback, muttered something about a Brazilian wedgee and said he didn't want to talk about it. Every time she tried to prank him herself it backfired and she ended up with a bucket of cat piss on her head; please don't ask. She had given up, he had won.

When she got to the arena she grabbed her sword and slashed viciously at the dummy until it was reduced to shreds, picturing Travis stupid smug face as she went. Percy and Clarisse who had been practicing nearby both turned and stared at her curiously.

"Whoa Katie, calm down," Percy said gently.

"Yeah," Clarisse agreed, "what the Hades has got into you Gardner? You're usually all flowers and sunshine and crap like that," she said distastefully.

"Stoll," she snarled. Percy and Clarisse exchanged a knowing glance.

"Still hasn't asked you out, huh?" Percy asked sympathetically. Katie stared at him like he had just spoken mandarin.

"What do you mean? Why would he ask me out? He hates me and I hate him," she said a little defensively.

"Right..." Clarisse agreed sceptically, "c'mon Prissy, we should get back to training, before Katie cuts off our heads," she told the son of Poseidon and they left her alone. Katie was just about to get herself another dummy to kill when a girl walked over and stood next to her. Katie vaguely recognised her she was a daughter of Hermes, she was a couple years younger than her; about 14 and she thought her name was... Leah?

"You know I could help you get back at Travis," the girl, Leah said innocently.

Katie frowned wearily, "how?" she asked, a little suspiciously.

"Well, I used to know this guy and I really hated him, so I decided I would prank him. Anyway the prank was that I would go on a couple of dates with him and then dump him. He was humiliated. It was great," she said smiling at the memory.

Katie felt her skin crawl, of course she wanted to get back at Travis more than anything but playing with people's feelings like that was just cruel. "I don't want to hurt him," she said carefully.

Leah frowned in confusion, "why? I thought you hated him," Katie thought she heard something in the girls tone... accusation? What was she implying?

Katie decided she really didn't like this girl, "Travis Stoll is the most infuriating, arrogant, self-absorbed, immature idiot I have ever met. But... he is a good person, he cares about his family and his friends and he doesn't deserve to have some silly little girl mess with his head," as she said it Katie was horrified at how much she sounded like her mother, she almost expected to start rambling about cereal.

Leah batted her eyelashes and said sweetly, "he won't get hurt, the worst that will happen is you'll wound his ego a little and Zeus knows Travis could do with that. Unless he has feelings for you, that is?" She asked.

"Of course he doesn't," Katie said instantly. She wasn't even considering it, really she wasn't, the idea made her sick. But then looking past Leah in the distance she saw Travis Stoll himself walking across the dining pavilion laughing with some Aphrodite slut and she felt her blood run cold. _I am not jealous_, she told herself. She just pitied the girl, that was it. Then why was she so angry?

"So nobody gets hurt?" She asked the girl.

"Exactly," Leah said, grinning at her.

Katie nodded, "I'm in."

**A/N: Not a great chapter, I know but the next one will be better I promise, I have big plans... *evil laugh***

_**Remember**__** I love reviews more than Zeus loves his master bolt.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Date?

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all the feedback, it's really great! This chapter took me like forever; because I'm not great at writing romance but I gave it a shot so, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan *sobs*.**

_Chapter 6_

Katie took a deep breath and marched over to the Hermes cabin. Leah had talked her through the plan and she knew what to do, Katie still didn't trust her, but she had to admit, that girl knew what she was doing. However there was one thing that she hadn't been able to help Katie with; getting Travis to go on a date with her in the first place, she had to do that on her own. Katie knocked on the door three times and then waited; her stomach fluttered nervously and she determinedly resisted the impulse to turn and run.

Travis answered the door and when he saw her he gave a mildly surprised smile, "hey Katie-Kat, what can I do for you?" He asked, lounging lazily against the wall. Oh, Gods. She couldn't do it, her pride got in the way and the words stuck in her throat, luckily she had a plan.

"I came here to ask you to stop the pranks before I lose what little sanity I have left," she said frankly.

He grinned at her, "what's in it for me?" He asked innocently.

She met his gaze, "anything; whatever it takes" she replied.

Travis arched an eyebrow, "anything?" He asked sceptically.

Katie hesitated, "within reason," she said wearily.

He flashed her his trademark crooked smile, "how about, hmmm..." Travis tapped his chin like he was deep in thought; Katie sighed impatiently and he grinned at her. "I know!" he said with a smug smile, like he'd just had a great idea, "how about a date with the lovely Katie Gardener?"

Katie tried hard to keep her expression neutral, "swear on the Styx; no more pranks," she demanded.

He nodded, "I swear."

"Then ok, sure," she said in her best attempt at being non-chalont; she didn't think it worked.

Travis' eyebrows flew up and he looked so shocked that Katie had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing, "Seriously?" He asked.

Katie smiled despite herself, "yep. Pick me up at 7?"

Travis stared at her blankly, "yeah, um... sure," he said, still stunned.

Katie grinned, "Great, I'll see you later," she turned and walked back to her cabin.

Behind her she heard Travis mutter, "what the Hades just happened!?"

Wow, that had been easier than she had thought. The look on his face had been priceless. She smiled to herself as she thought about how shocked he had been; when he was confused he got this cute little line between his eyebrows and being the big idiot that he was, that happened a lot. She thought about their date tonight and she felt almost... excited? _No, she thought, this is just a prank; it's not real._ She couldn't indulge in thinking like that, especially when she knew she would have to dump him in the end.

Katie reached her cabin and froze, her hand hovering over the door knob. Di immortals, she was going on a date with _Travis Stoll_. Her arch-enemy, the boy she had hated since she was twelve years old. How the Hades had that happened?

Some how the Aphrodite cabin found out about their 'date' and they practically dragged her to their cabin by her hair. They all cooed and giggled as they rummaged through their bottomless closet. Katie sat down quietly, _just get it over with_, she told herself. The Aphrodite girls surrounded her, giving her a clinical stare as they scrutinised her appearance. They all frowned disapprovingly and Katie self-consciously smoothed her hair. One of the girls clapped her hand on her heart and gasped "no make up at all," looking utterly horrified.

One of the older girls forced a smile and turned to the others, "Come on now sisters, we like a challenge!" She said positively.

"Hey!" Katie protested; she was ignored. To her horror she was forcibly pinned down and covered in make up, it was like a nightmare filled with murderous Barbies. Katie wasn't sure how long that went on for, she tried to leave her body and she was actually having a pretty pleasant day dream when she was shoved in front of a large pink mirror and brought back to reality. She reluctantly raised her eyes to look at her reflection. She was actually a little relieved; it wasn't that bad, she had half expected to look like a clown/hooker. The make up was minimal, she was wearing a simple green summer dress that came just above the knee and her dark hair had been straightened, with a halo of flowers placed on top of it. She still looked like herself just girlier.

Katie was sitting in her cabin bored, as usual, as she waited for Travis to come. She glanced up at the clock; 6:57pm. She sighed, she was beginning to have second thoughts about this but she knew she couldn't back out now. There was a knock on the door, which was weird; Travis was never on time, he was always the last person to arrive, usually because he had been up to something.

She opened the door. Travis was wearing a plain shirt and black pants and his mop of dark hair looked like it had actually been _combed. _His eyes widened when he saw her, "you look... you look... different," he stammered. She arched an eyebrow; _different, what was that suppose to mean? _He seemed to notice her expression, "in a good way," he hurriedly reassured her. She smiled, not because of the compliment; but because she never thought she would see the day that Travis Stoll was lost for words.

They were going to have a picnic down by the lake and as they walked Katie couldn't help but notice that Travis was giving her a strange look. "What?" She demanded, "What are you looking at?"

Travis smirked, "nothing," he said, "I just never thought I'd see you in a dress."

Katie elbowed him hard in the ribs and smiled smugly when he muttered "ouch!" 'Now that is more like the Katie I know!' He said cheerfully.

Katie glared at him, "anyway, why wouldn't I be wearing a dress? Contrary to what you may believe Stoll, I _am_ a girl," she told him indignantly.

She thought he would laugh at that and tell her that she was the most un-girly girl that ever lived, but he just smiled sadly and said, "Trust me; I know you're a girl."

Katie frowned, puzzled, "what do you mean?" She asked curiously.

Travis stopped walking and turned to face her. They were at the lake now. "You really have no idea do you?" He marvelled.

Katie frowned, nervously entwining her fingers, "about what?" she asked, confused.

She met his eyes and for once his face was completely serious, "Katie, I have been completely in love with you for nearly five years now and you still have no clue," He said. She expected him to start laughing and yell '_psych!_' but he didn't.

Katie should have said something intelligent and deep but no of course not, instead she blurted out, "but you hate me!? For the past five years you have done nothing but humiliate me and make my life miserable!"

"Did you ever wonder why I pranked you so much?" he asked her.

Katie just shook her head, "I just assumed you had been brought back from Tartarus to personally and professionally ruin my life," she told him and she was relieved when he laughed; it seemed unnatural for Travis to be serious for so long.

Travis smiled, "wrong. I pranked you so much because I liked you," he told her matter-of-factly.

Katie thought about that for a second and then shook her head, "that makes no sense," she declared.

He laughed, "You have no idea about the male mind, do you?"

She shook her head, "nope. Thank the Gods," she said cheerfully. They actually had a pretty good date after that, it wasn't awkward like Katie had feared. They talked and laughed and he told her about a prank he was playing on some poor Apollo kid and she was glad that for once it wasn't her. The time seemed to fly and before she knew it Travis was walking her back to her cabin.

Katie smiled as they waited outside the cabin, "you know I _actually_ had a good time tonight," she said in amazement.

He laughed, "why do you sound so surprised?" he asked looking a little hurt.

She just laughed, "Goodnight Travis," she said and turned to open the door.

"Katie," Travis called, she turned, her hand on the doorknob. And he kissed her. She was too shocked to respond at first but then she kissed him back and her heart did a little somersault in her chest. He smiled, "goodnight Katie-Kat," he said and he walked back to his cabin. She slipped inside and climbed into her bunk. She was so confused, she had no idea what had just happened or how she felt about it; she just felt numb. But in her muddled brain she knew two thinks for sure: she couldn't go through with this prank anymore, she would tell Leah it was over first thing tomorrow and that the last thing she thought about before she went to sleep was a certain annoying son of Hermes.

**A/N:** **Phew, long chapter, I know!**

_**Remember I love reviews more than Demeter loves cereal.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Finally Tratie?

**A/N: Ok, here's chapter 7! I hope you like it and make sure you review!**

_Chapter 7_

_Katie POV_

"You're kidding, right?" Leah demanded; her cold blue eyes boring into Katie.

Katie sighed, "I'm sorry Leah, but I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done." She said keeping her voice calm. She just didn't understand what this kid's problem was? She was always so obnoxious; she would definitely fit in well in the Ares cabin.

"You don't get it do you?" Leah asked angrily. "I hate the Stolls; both of them. I am just as good a prankster as they are but I am never going to get the recognition I deserve as long as they're around, just because I'm younger; just because I'm a girl," She said bitterly.

"That's what this is about?" Katie asked incredulously. "You're trying to control my life just because you're _jealous_ of the Stolls?" She said in disbelief. "Let me tell you something: this has nothing to do with your age or the fact that you're a girl; the reason you will never be as good as the Stolls is because you are as crazy as Hera!" Katie told her harshly. She stormed out of the cabin and headed across the dining pavilion.

Leah raced after her, "You're going to regret this! You'll wish you never crossed me!" She screamed. A few campers were looking over curiously and Katie realised that they were making a scene; she wished Leah would keep her voice down.

Katie laughed, "You're crazy!" She yelled, as she turned and walked away.

Behind her she heard Leah shout, "You'll see, you'll all see!" Katie didn't look back. _What a psycho, _she thought. She was not afraid of some silly little girl, but Leah's warning still rang in her ears and she had a feeling that that crazy bitch would do anything to get what she wanted. Katie pushed that thought to the side for now; she had a bigger problem: Travis. She kept telling herself that she had no feelings for him and that it had just been for the prank and that was all there was to it. The problem was she was having trouble believing it. She couldn't deny the way she had felt when he had kissed her and no matter how hard she tried to tell herself otherwise, she knew the truth. _She had feelings for Travis Stoll._ It was so absurd, she could almost laugh; _her_ and _Stoll_, her nemesis, the boy she had hated since she was twelve years old? No way. But she couldn't deny it any longer. They had to talk.

She knocked on the door of the Hermes cabin. Connor answered and when he saw Katie an instant smirk spread across face, "hey Katie," he said barely containing his laughter. She blushed furiously; Travis never could keep his mouth shut.

"Is he here?" She asked her voice was tight as tried to keep what little dignity she had left.

"I think he's down at the arena," Connor said cheerfully, "hey, does this mean I can call you _sis_ now?" He asked, with a chuckle that made her want to tear his eyes out.

"Call me that again and I'll make sure it's the last word you ever say, got that Stoll?" She said viciously. At first he laughed at the threat but he caught himself when he saw the look in her eyes.

"So it's too soon..." Connor murmured, although he didn't look very sorry. She threw him her best '_I'll kill you later'_ glare and headed off to the arena. Of course Travis wasn't fighting, he was terrible with a sword, but he was sitting on a bench nearby selling fireworks to some kid.

"Hey," Katie said. Travis looked up and smiled his crooked smile that never failed to make her heart turn over in her chest.

He turned to the kid, "Ok so that's 10 bucks and remember if Chiron catches you I had nothing to do with it, right?"

The kid nodded and handed Travis the money, grinning at his prize in delight as he scooped up the fireworks and left. Katie sat down on the bench next to Travis and watched the boy walk away, "you're such a great role model," she said dryly.

He laughed, "Hey Katie-Kat, what's up?"

She took a deep breath, she had rehearsed what she was going to say in her head, but suddenly she couldn't remember any of it, "You were really honest with me yesterday and I should have given you a better response than I did but I was just really shocked and I never told you that I... I..." She couldn't seem to find the right words and she silently cursed Aphrodite for doing this to her but it didn't matter because Travis seemed to understand what she was trying to say. He leaned in and kissed her and she melted under his touch. "I still hate you," she murmured softly.

She felt his grin against her lips, "I hate you too," he told her.

_Travis POV_

The next few weeks were probably the best of his life. Travis saw a whole new side to Katie, it was weird, when she wasn't yelling or trying to turn him into poultry she was actually fun. He couldn't believe it: _Katie gardener, fun_! She was the moodiest demigod in history; in fact she was so moody she could give Hera a run for her money. Anyway, things were great, the only downside was that he couldn't prank her anymore, he could still prank other people, mainly the Apollo cabin, but it wasn't the same; their reactions weren't as funny and they were always shooting arrows at his butt.

One day he was hiding out by Zeus' fist; he was meant to be doing the dishes in the big house with Connor as a punishment for planting a spiders nest in the Athena cabin, which by the way had caused complete hysteria, it had been awesome. Anyway, Travis didn't feel like doing the dishes so he was camping out there. That's when his least favourite sibling suddenly appeared next to him out of nowhere.

"Hey Travis," Leah said sweetly. Travis jumped back. Damn, she was creepy.

"What the Hades is wrong with you? You scared the crap out of me?" He yelled.

She smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,"

"What do you want Leah," he asked impatiently. She was ruining his _'Travis time'_.

"I have to tell you something," she said, a look of pure joy in her face.

Travis sighed, "Make it quick, I'm busy," he told her coldly, although he clearly wasn't I mean lets face it; he was crouched behind a boulder daydreaming; but he didn't want to talk to her, she made him uncomfortable.

"It's about Katie..." She told him her harsh blue eyes dancing with delight.

**A/N: ooooh! Cliffy! By the way I decided I prefer writing in Travis POV so there will probably be a lot more of that from now on.**

**Remember I love reviews **_**almost**_** as much as Leo loved Festus! **


	8. Chapter 8: Travis Has a Visitor

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all the feedback; it makes me really happy so please keep reviewing! Oh and one more thing, I'm going back to school soon so I won't have time to update as often but I promise you it will get finished and I won't forget about it! Anyway I'll make time! So yeah here is the new chapter, wooooooo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson *sniffs***

_Chapter 8_

Travis sighed; he wasn't really listening to Leah. He was zoned out and she was just talking at him; the same way his teachers did; the same way his foster mum did. He always blamed it on his ADHD but really it was just because he didn't care what they were talking about and usually they were just telling him what a disrespectful, selfish, immature hooligan he was. He listened to Connor and Katie; you had to listen to her or you'd get punched, but that was about it. Oh, shit! Leah was looking at him like she wanted a response. Um, what was she saying? Something about Katie?

"Jeez Leah, spit it out! I don't have all day!" Travis said, which wasn't actually true; he did have all day but she didn't need to know that, she could think he had a life and wasn't just a 'lazy moron' as his foster mum used to call him, affectionately of course.

She sat down next to Travis behind Zeus' fist. He squirmed uncomfortably and slyly edged away from her. This kid definitely needed to learn about personal space. She turned to him and she had a mad look in her eyes, "Didn't you ever wonder why after all these years Katie suddenly agreed to go on a date with you?" She asked staring at him intently. _Gods she was creepy._

He shrugged, he had never really thought about it, "I don't know but I must be an oracle because I have a funny feeling you're going to tell me," he replied wryly.

Leah ignored the sarcasm or maybe she was so caught up in _this, _whatever the Hades it was, that she didn't notice it. "It was a prank Travis," she said, almost bouncing with excitement.

Travis stared at her confused and bored; his ADHD meant that he couldn't really focus on what she was saying for long, especially when she was making no sense at all. "What was?" He asked her, wishing she would get to the point; the sun was setting and it was almost dinner. _Food!_

"The date. You're whole relationship!" She burst out, Travis stared at her blankly and she sighed impatiently like _he_ was the stupid one. "She went out with you as a prank. She's going to dump you and humiliate you as a way of getting back at you!" She explained, beaming at him gleefully. Travis felt like she had just punched him in the face.

"You're lying," he said immediately, "she wouldn't do that, no matter how pissed off she was, she isn't like that."

Leah transformed her expression from delight to sadness and told him in her best 'comforting' tone, "wouldn't she? Think about it Travis why would a girl like Katie go out with a guy like you?" She asked sympathetically, Travis had asked himself that question a thousand times but he still couldn't believe that Katie would do that to him. "She doesn't love you Travis, she's using you. I just thought you had the right to know," she finished with her understanding _'I'm your friend' _smile.

Travis didn't answer her, there were too many thoughts whirling around in his head at once. He needed time to think. He walked past his half sister without a word and headed through the forest towards the strawberry fields.

Travis stood in the shadows at the edge of the strawberry fields and watched the sun sink behind long island sound; he imagined Apollo in his chariot dragging it away. He could see a figure out in the fields picking the fruit and even though he couldn't see her properly he knew it was Katie. The rest of her cabin seemed to have left for dinner but, as usual, she stayed behind finishing off the work. Travis probably should have joined them down at the dining pavilion, Connor would wonder where he was, but he wasn't hungry anymore. He just stood there for a while watching her pluck the strawberries from their stalks, deciding what to do next. Why had he come here? What did he want? What was he going to say? Gods, he had not thought this through. He took a deep breath. _Come on, stop being such a baby, you're Travis Stoll you always know what to say. _He decided he would 'improvise' and walked out towards her.

Katie turned and smiled when she saw him, still clutching the basket of strawberries in her fist, "Hey Stoll, what are you doing here? It's not like you to miss a meal," she teased him. She seemed to notice his expression because her smile faded and she frowned, "Travis, what's up?" Katie asked him looking concerned.

He hesitated, "can I ask you something?" He asked carefully.

Katie looked a little perplexed, "of course, you can ask me anything," she told him reassuringly. Travis looked at her and he knew it couldn't be true, she looked so genuinely worried about him; he couldn't believe that the last few weeks had all been a lie.

He shook his head, smiling slightly, he couldn't believe he had let Leah mess with his head like that, "It's nothing, just some stupid story Leah made up earlier, you know Leah right?"

"Oh, I know Leah," Katie replied bitterly.

Travis sighed, "Anyway she said that you only went out with me for a prank, can you believe that?" He laughed but he trailed off when he saw Katie's expression. He saw the panic and the guilt flash through her bottomless dark eyes, she recovered quickly but he saw it.

"Katie? Oh my Gods. It's true isn't it?" Travis demanded, running a hand through his messy dark hair.

"No! Well yeah I guess that's how it started but..." she tried to explain but Travis cut her off.

"I should have known!" he said, unable to believe how gullible he had been, how could he be so blind? "I knew that you would never have just surrendered like that, you're way too competitive."

"Look, yes it started off that way but after our first date I called it off, I swear on the Styx Travis," she told him desperately.

Travis stared at her, "did you ever even like me?" he asked her quietly.

"Of course I did," Katie choked out.

He turned away from her but Katie grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her, "please Travis, I promise you it wasn't just for the prank as soon as I realised I had feelings for you I forgot all about the stupid plan, you have to believe me," she pleaded.

Travis looked into her wild dark eyes. There was a long piece of grass sticking out of her tangled brown hair; the basket of strawberries had been discarded and was now spilled out across the ground. Looking into her face she looked so sad he just wanted to say something stupid and make her laugh, but he couldn't instead he just said, "I need to think." Katie just nodded, which was a sign of how serious things were, usually she would have laughed and said _'you think? I never thought I'd see the day!"_ but not now, now she just stood there all alone and watched him walk away.

Travis didn't go back to his cabin straight away, he couldn't think there, not with the noise, not to mention the smell. Instead he wandered towards the stables and sat with his favourite Pegasus, soothingly stroking his nose. He sat there for a long time not sure what to do. He tried to take his mind off things but even thinking about when they dyed Clarisse's hair pink didn't cheer him up. Gods he really was depressed.

That's when he noticed the weird smell. At first he thought maybe the Pegasus had left him a little 'surprise.' But it wasn't that, it was more sweet and sickly, either way Travis reacted to it like it was a poisonous gas cloud, gagging and choking. "That's worse than Hades gym shorts," he muttered in disgust. Behind him he heard an indignant huff. Travis turned and he saw the most beautiful woman in the universe standing in the stable, wrinkling her nose and looking at her surroundings in disgust.

"That young man is Chanel," she said looking a little miffed. Travis figured he was doing a pretty good impression of a goldfish right now. He couldn't stop staring at her, it was like her image kept shifting; first she looked a little like Katie and then like Bѐyonce and then she seemed to settle on something a little more simple but equally beautiful. Dressed in completely pink attire with long blond hair and warm brown eyes it wasn't hard to guess who she was.

Travis tried to speak but all that came out was an incoherent sound, he cleared his throat, "Um, Lady Aphrodite?" He asked wearily.

The Goddess smiled sweetly, "Hello Travis, we need to talk."

**A/N: ooooooh, that can't be good! By the way, everyone liking the new image for the story? I think it's awesome, haha! Thanks for reading guys, loveyouuuuu!**

**Remember, I love reviews more than Artemis loves Jackalopes!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fish Guts

**A/N: Wow, I still can't believe the response this story has gotten! Did I mention that I love you guys? Because I do. Anyway the last chapter was a bit sad so I made sure this ones a bit more cheerful. Ok, here it is! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, I swear!**

_Chapter 9_

Aphrodite was looking at him expectantly but Travis was just stood there staring at her in awe. He made a conscious effort to snap out of it and close his mouth before he started catching flies.

"Ok," He said stupidly. Travis mentally cursed himself, the goddess of love wanted to talk to him and the best he could come up with was 'ok.' _Good one Travis._

Aphrodite smiled at him and for a second Travis forgot his own name, "it's about Tratie" she told him.

Travis blinked. "Um, what?" He asked, blankly. _Great Travis, don't hurt yourself idiot,_ he berated himself.

Aphrodite sighed impatiently, "Tratie," she sounded out the word slowly like she was speaking to a toddler. The Goddess saw that Travis still wasn't getting it, "it means you and Katie," she said shortly and he could tell she was trying hard to refrain from saying _'duh'_.

"Oh." _Wow, he was on a roll._

"Anyway, now that Percabeth have settled down I needed another couple to focus on. So I just gave Katie a little encouragement to realise her feelings for you and _voila_: Tratie," she said the word with a graceful flourish of her hands like she was performing a magic trick. Travis nodded, starting to understand why he was standing in the Pegasus stables with the Goddess of love, not really your average Thursday night. "Your fight today was just great by the way! You had me glued to the screen but I decided that you were both so hopeless it was time I intervened."

Travis was still trying to make sense of what she was saying, but all he seemed to take from that sentence was that she had some sort of TV that she watched their lives on, because that wasn't creepy at all. Aphrodite was looking at him and Travis realised he hadn't spoken in a while. "Ok,so what am I meant to do now?" He asked, _good job Travis; a few more syllables._

Aphrodite frowned thoughtfully, "well, you can either forgive her or not," she said simply.

"Gee, that really clears thing up, thanks," Travis said drily and then instantly regretted it. Aphrodite was glaring at him and he knew that a pissed off Goddess was very dangerous and well, he liked this underwear.

"Most people would be grateful for my help, _boy,_" She warned. Some people think that Aphrodite isn't scary or powerful, they are fooled by her beauty and think that she is sweet and ditsy; she is not. She is terrifying.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

The goddess smiled, "just leave it to me, I have a plan..."

_Katie POV_

Oh Gods. She was stupid. She was so stupid. She should have known this would happen. She should have taken Leah's threat seriously. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. And now Travis hated her. And she hated herself. She figured she should just join the hunters and become an eternal maiden, swearing off boys sounded pretty good right now. She found herself actually missing getting pranked, at least then he was speaking to her. She stayed in her cabin for a long time, too depressed to go outside and too scared to go and talk to him. Eventually she decided she had had enough, she was acting like some silly Aphrodite girl. _She was Katie Gardner for Zeus' sake_; she did not do getting upset over a boy, especially not a Stoll. Katie took a deep breath and got up determinedly. If there was one thing she was sure about it was that she knew Travis Stoll better than anybody and she knew the only way to gain his forgiveness.

Katie marched over to the Hermes cabin and knocked on the door three times before she lost her courage. The door swung open instantly, which was strange usually you had to knock ten times before someone answered. Connor stood in the doorway. "Hey, is Travis there?" she asked.

Connor hesitated and glanced behind him into the cabin, "I don't know if that's such a good idea..." he said nervously.

Katie sighed impatiently, "Connor would you tell him to man up and come face me, I just want to talk to him," she said, trying to sound reasonable. The younger Stoll considered that for a moment but before he could answer his brother appeared at his shoulder.

"Hey," Katie said as if nothing had happened and she was pleased to here that she sounded a lot more confident than she felt.

"Hey," Travis replied, wearily.

Connor glanced between them uncomfortably, "Uh, yeah, I'll just um leave you to it..." he muttered as he slipped back inside the cabin and closed the door behind him. Neither her or Travis acknowledged his departure, in fact she barely noticed him leave.

Travis looked suspiciously at the bucket at her feet, "what is that?" he asked apprehensively.

Katie took a deep breath, _show time_, "Well I was trying to think of a way to show you how sorry I am and well, the bucket is filled with fish guts..." she told him, knowing that he of all people would understand what she was about to do. Travis stared at her in surprise as she raised the foul smelling bucket up to her head. She started to slowly tilt the bucket.

"Katie wait!" Travis said and she looked up hopefully, maybe he would tell her not to do it. She was having second thoughts about this, it was a bad idea. Travis ducked his head back into the cabin and when he returned he was smiling and holding a camera. He raised the camera, "go on," he told her grinning. Katie took a deep breath, closed her eyes and poured the bucket over her head.

The worst thing was the smell. It was like nothing she had ever experienced, it was worst than the Hermes' cabin, worse than Hades' underwear, imagine the worst thing you've ever smelled, multiply it by ten and you might have some idea what it was like. Although, the texture was a close second; the feel of the slimy guts on her skin made her gag. When she opened her eyes, she was momentarily blinded by the flash of Travis' camera. Katie blinked. Travis was falling about laughing hysterically. He stared at her, trying to catch his breath between fits of laughter, "oh my Gods! I can't believe you just did that! I mean, I didn't think you'd go through with it!" Travis said stunned.

Katie spread her arms, "I told you I was sorry," she said, trying to breathe through her mouth. Travis took a deep breath and managed to stop laughing although he couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face.

"You are completely forgiven," he told her and Katie felt the warmth of relief spread through her body. "Although, I'm afraid that this picture is going to have to go on facebook, payback for the chicken boy incident," he said happily.

She glared at him, "I guess I deserve that," she admitted grudgingly.

Travis looked her over and she didn't even want to imagine what she looked like covered in the putrid fish guts, "you stink," he remarked, amused.

Katie felt a slow vicious smile spread across her face, "oh really?" she asked and she opened her arms to him, "don't I get a hug?" She pouted.

Travis laughed and backed away from the smelly, fishy monster, "You wouldn't," he challenged.

Katie stepped towards him, "try me," she threatened. And before he could get away she grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly she wasn't the only smelly, fishy monster at camp. Travis yelled but then they were both laughing and Katie seemed unable to stop. Travis picked a slippery piece of the guts out of her hair and held it up wrinkling his nose at it. Katie laughed, "You smell like a seagull threw up on you," she commented.

Travis snorted, "I'm afraid you don't smell much better Katie-Kat. You know I did like this shirt," he complained.

That just set her off again. She finally managed to get her giggles under control and that's when she said it, "I love you," she didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out. Reluctantly Katie looked up at his face afraid of how he would react.

Travis looked surprised, that was all. Katie was a little relieved; it could have been worse. "I love you too Katie-Kat," he said and he tapped her nose.

She looked at him wearily, "really?"

Travis smiled, "of course, this pictures still going on facebook though," he added.

Katie sighed contentedly, "go ahead, I think my pranking career is probably over now," she said ruefully.

Travis nodded, "I think that's probably for the best," he agreed, "but before you retire I think there's one more prank we should pull. Together this time, you can watch the master at work."

Katie looked at him curiously, "who do you want to prank?" she asked suspiciously.

Travis grinned wickedly, "Oh I think I have an idea."

**A/N: Ok not a great chapter, but it was really late when I wrote it! Anyway, I hope you liked it! I think that the next chapter is going to be the last one though:( Oh and as always remember to review review review! **

**Because I love Reviews **_**almost**_** as much as Percy loves Riptide!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hot cheese and Hellhounds

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry I haven't updated as fast as usual, my internets been down for a few days:(Anyway, better late than never, right? You've all been brilliant with the reviews and since I'm on 95 it'd be nice to get to 100 before the end, so if you can please do let me know what you're thinking! So yeah, here it is, the last chapter *sobs*. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson, can you believe it?**

**Oh and shoutout to kaykay901 who reviewed every chapter – that's commitment, haha!**

_Chapter 10_

"Are you sure about this?" Katie fretted, biting her lip nervously. They were crouching behind the Hermes cabin waiting for their victim to emerge. Katie had been plotting this prank with the Stoll's for what felt like forever but she still couldn't shake the feeling that this was a bad idea. Travis on the other hand was bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas.

He turned to her, his blue eyes alight with that familiar excitement he always got when he was up to something, "relax Katie-Kat, it'll be fine. I know what I'm doing," he reassured her. For some reason that didn't fill her with confidence. Under different circumstances she would have felt bad about helping a Stoll prank somebody; she knew how it felt and she was not a hypocrite but even Katie couldn't argue that Leah didn't have it coming. Although she would never give Travis the satisfaction of admitting it there was a tiny guilty part of her that got a strange thrill from pranking and she could understand why he loved it so much.

Katie looked over at Travis, who was grinning in anticipation and wondered absently if he was her boyfriend now, they hadn't really talked about it but she guessed he was. Wow, that was weird if you had told her two months ago that she would be date Travis Stoll, well you'd be eating through a straw right now. But it was different now; she had actually discovered that Travis Stoll had feelings, can you believe it?

Katie wasn't really paying much attention; she figured that was part of her ADHD. Anyway she hadn't even noticed when Leah walked out of the cabin until Travis elbowed her in the ribs, hard. She glared at him, but he just smirked and tossed her a water pistol. They were big fancy ones; Travis said they had a name but she couldn't remember, they were a present from his dad. Travis looked at her and counted down from three on his fingers. _Three._ Oh Gods. _Two._ No turning back now. _One._ Travis dove out from behind the cabin and Katie scrambled to her feet and followed.

Travis yelled, "hey Leah!" His half-sister turned and her eyes widened in horror as she glanced between the two vengeful demigods before her gaze rested on their weapons. Katie felt an evil grin spread across her face; poor girl still thought these guns were filled with water; how naive. Before she even had time to scream or run away Travis ordered, "NOW!" Katie pulled the trigger on the gun and watched in delight as a fountain of sticky hot cheese erupted from the nozzle and hit her target with a satisfying splat. Leah screamed as the thick orange goo sprayed her from both sides. By the time both of their guns were empty Katie and Travis were both in uncontrollable hysterics. Katie relished the adrenaline coursing through her veins; it was nice to be on the other side of the prank for once. When she calmed down enough to look up and examine the damage she could no longer see Leah; however what she could see was a large, vaguely human shaped, mountain of cheese. Katie gasped; the daughter of Hermes was completely covered in the cheese, it was smeared across her face, stuck in clumps in her limp brown hair and almost absorbed into her clothes. Lots of campers had now come out to watch the events unfold and even from here Katie could see that Leah was trembling with rage. She lifted her hand and wiped the cheese from her eyes before she began to slowly walk towards them.

Katie knew the plan; stay put until the last minute, but she was getting really close now. "Uh, Travis... maybe we should..." she trailed off anxiously.

Travis shifted a little, she could tell he wanted to run; it was his instinct, "no, not yet... any minute now," he squeezed her hand reassuringly but she could hear the edge of panic creeping into his voice. Leah was so close now that Katie could have reached out and high-fived her and she could have sworn that she could actually see the steam coming out of her ears. Katie was just about to ignore Travis and make a run for it when, thank the Gods, somewhere out in the pavilion Connor released the mice.

About eight mice suddenly scurried hungrily across the camp towards the group of demigods. A few of the Aphrodite girls screeched in terror and ran away. Leah turned around just in time to see the mice launch themselves at her face licking and nibbling at the cheese on her skin. She screamed and ran around in circles thrashing and trying to whack the mice, unfortunately that just seemed to make the rodents more determined. Even from across the camp she could hear Connor laughing, clearly pleased with himself. Katie turned to Travis, she could feel herself gaping and she saw her own shock reflected in his face. She just couldn't believe this had actually worked, she figured the Gods were smiling on them; she had tossed some of her food in the brazier for Aphrodite last night, she suspected that the goddess had helped them out a little before, maybe that had helped. Unfortunately when they had been planning this there was one thing that they didn't count on: mice weren't the only creatures at camp that liked cheese. Mrs. O'Leary came bounding out of the forest, as always the size of a house and before anyone could even react she had pounced on Leah and tackled her to the ground licking the cheese off of her with a tongue the size of a table and barking happily. Leah screamed and cursed but no one was in any rush to help wrestle the 20 foot tall black mastiff off of her, besides Mrs. O'Leary would get bored of it eventually.

Katie turned to her boyfriend and for a moment they just looked at each other, stunned before they burst out laughing. After a long time Katie took a deep breath and managed to calm down a little and wipe away the tears of laughter that threatened to spill from her eyes. Katie took one last look at Leah and decided that they should probably leave before she managed to get up. Travis slid his arm around her waist and walked her back to her cabin.

"You know Katie, you could have actually made a good prankster in another life," he told her, "that is if you weren't such a goodie-goodie," he added with a smirk.

Katie snorted, "Laugh it up Stoll but I hope you remember our deal; I prank with you and you garden with me," she said evilly.

Travis pouted, "Come on Katie-Kat! You know I hate gardening!" he complained.

Katie grinned, "Oh no, no way are you getting out of this, anyway you swore on the Styx" she reminded him, enjoying herself.

Travis sighed dramatically, "I never realized that I was dating an evil genius!" He teased her.

Katie laughed, "Look on the Brightside Travis; you get to spend more time with your awesome girlfriend!" She said with a wink.

They were outside her cabin now and Travis stopped and looked at her, a calculated grin on his face, the same one he got when he was plotting a new prank, "Ok, I'll garden with you." Katie beamed at him, "on one condition," he continued.

Katie groaned, she should have known; with Travis there was always a catch. She arched an eyebrow, "what would that be," she asked him suspiciously.

Travis grinned, "How about, hmmm... a kiss?," he told her with a cheeky smile.

Katie smirked, got up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

**THE END**

**A/N: So there you have it! It's all over, I'm actually going to miss writing this**** But don't worry because after such a positive reaction to my first fan-fic I am going to continue and write more stories, so if you liked this make sure you read them! Hope you enjoyed the story, loveyouuuu all!**

**Remember I love reviews **_**almost**_** as much as I love Percy Jackson**


End file.
